


Caught Off Guard

by niympha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Annette Rescues Felix, Blood and Injury, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niympha/pseuds/niympha
Summary: Felix Hugo Fraldarius was absolutely fine on his own. Or so he thought.or: annette comes to felix' rescue. written for twin/shana for the netteflix secret seteth 2020.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Netteflix Secret Seteth 2020





	Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a gift for twin/shana for the netteflix secret seteth 2020! somehow time got away from me so it's a lot shorter than i originally planned, but i hope you like it nonetheless!!

Felix wiped the sweat off of his brow, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. This was supposed to be a routine battle - rout some bandits in the kingdom territory, something they did every other week, something that Felix could definitely handle. He was the best swordsman he knew, except for maybe Byleth but that wasn’t important right now.

What was important, was the fact that Felix could absolutely handle a handful of bandits by himself. He had done it before, numerous times. Why bother staying with the rest of the class, who were so much slower than him, when it was way more efficient to charge ahead and deal with the bandits himself. 

He didn’t need anyone to watch his back like Byleth always insisted after every single battle when they took him aside and lectured him on the dangers of heading off on his own on the battlefield, despite the fact that they both knew that Felix wouldn’t change his ways. 

He worked best on his own. Other people were distracting and slowed him down - having someone else around him while fighting was tiresome. Felix didn’t want to have to deal with Dimitri’s bloodthirst or Sylvain’s stupid quips or any of them, really. 

Felix Hugo Fraldarius was absolutely fine on his own. Or so he thought.

An annoying, high-pitched sound, almost like a scream, rang in his ears, only interrupted by rushing of blood and the pounding of his own heart. His shoulder protested as he swung his sword again, attempting to break through the barrier his opponents had built around him. He stubbornly willed the exhaustion away, there was no time to be tired when he was surrounded by bandits in every direction. 

He had lost track of how many he had cut down already, it didn’t matter because they just kept coming. There were a lot more bandits than Byleth had said they would have to deal with. Clearly, their intel must have been flawed. 

One of the bandits looked fairly beaten, his footing unsteadier than that of his companions. If he just managed to break through the circle the bandits had formed around him, surely he would be able to take care of the rest, no matter how much his legs protested at the mere thought of taking another step forward. 

Felix clenched his teeth, tightened his fingers around the hilt of his sword, using his non-dominant hand to steady his grip, and readied himself to pour all of his remaining energy into another charge.

Just as his sword was about to make contact, the bandit was thrust backwards and his blade cut through thin air. 

“Get lost!” Annette’s voice called over the sounds of the battle, even overpowering the ringing in Felix’ ears, and he turned his head in the direction where it was coming from. 

Annette was pushing through the bandits’ defences, sending wind and cutting gales flying from the tips of her fingers. She looked like a force of nature, like a raging storm as she whirled around the battlefield. The battle had left its traces on her as well. Her fiery red hair loose and whipping wildly around her face, her stoic expression as she sent yet another burst of wind into a bandit, her warlock uniform torn or singed in some places and speckled with mud and blood.

She looked fierce and powerful and raw energy was pouring out of the tips of her fingers with every spell she sent flying. It took every fibre of Felix’ being to not just stand and stare at her but instead use the last remaining energy he had to lift his sword up again. 

It was eerie how quiet Annette was in battle, safe for the occasional shout, a stark contrast to her usual cheery chattering or humming of silly songs which Felix never seemed to be able to escape. He was almost missing it right now, something to distract him from his bruised body and the cut across the shoulder of his sword-arm. 

But even so, they fought well together, able to read each other’s movements, combining their attacks until they were standing side by side, breathing heavily, all their opponents defeated. 

After a moment of silence, Annette pushed a couple of strands of her hair out of her face and glared at Felix. 

“You are a villain, Felix,” she said, her face red and sweaty and absolutely mesmerising.

Felix blinked, feeling light-headed. “I- What?” 

“You,” Annette said with vigour as she stepped into Felix’ space, making the rushing in his ears even worse, “are a villain. Running ahead like that with no one to have your back is absolutely reckless!” 

Despite her harsh tone, her touch was gentle as she placed her hands on Felix’ shoulder and he began to feel the familiar warmth of white magic pouring into his aching body. 

“How dare you make me worry like that! Those were way too many bandits to take on all by yourself!” 

Felix wasn’t quite sure how to reply. His body ached and exhaustion hung heavy on his every bone and Annette being this close made his heart beat even faster than it had when he had been facing the horde of bandits. Thankfully, Annette didn’t seem to expect a reply from him as she continued to scold him for his reckless behaviour, all the while taking care of his injuries. 

And Felix could only stand there and listen, completely dumbfounded.

“Don’t you dare do something like this again, you evil villain. I can’t be mad at you for hearing my songs if you’re _dead_.” 

“I won’t,” Felix found himself saying, surprising not just himself but also Annette, who looked up at him with wide eyes and he could see the worry she was trying to hide behind her glare. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks and his neck, all the way up to the tips of his ears, as she just stared at him, her lips slightly parted, but even so couldn’t stop the next words from tumbling out of his mouth. “I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [i also have a twitter](https://twitter.com/niympha)


End file.
